peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 February 1988 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-02-20 ; Comments *Peel mentions that Derek B's Good Grove is better than his first single in terms of lyrics not having anything to do with his testicles. *Peel mentions buying 500 mainly reggae records from someone and plays a record from the Settlers from the collection. *Peel says he likes more bands from Manchester than Liverpool. *Peel plays several tracks from the Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father compilation album, which is a tribute to the Beatles' Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band LP. He also plays several tracks the from feedtime's LP and the Wedding Present's latest single. Tracklisting * File 1 *Wedding Present: Nobody's Twisting Your Arm (12") Reception *Derek B: Good Grove (7") Music Of Life *Swiz: Much (7" - Down) Hellfire *Settlers: Brixton Reggae Festival (shared 7" with Hot Rod All Stars - Virgin Soldier) Trojan *feedtime: I Wonder What's The Matter With Papa's Little Angel Child (album - feedtime) Aberrant *D.J. Kool: The Music Ain't Loud E-Nuf (12") Creative Funk *Megadeth: Anarchy In The U.K. (7") Capitol *Morrissey: Suedehead (7") His Master's Voice *Augustus Pablo: Eastman Dub (album - Eastman Dub) Greensleeves *House Of Large Sizes: Cold-Train (7" - House Of Large Sizes) South East *Fall: A Day In The Life (v/a album - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) New Musical Express *Negative Gain: Dark Places (album - Back From The Dead) Pusmort *Wedding Present with Amelia Fletcher: Getting Better (v/a album - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) New Musical Express *Levi 167: Something Fresh To Swing (shared 7" with J.V.C. F.O.R.C.E. - Strong Island / Something Fresh To Swing) Hardcore *Poison Idea: Typical (album - War All The Time) Alchemy *Nordland: Just Keep It Away (7") Nord *'File 2' *Pere Ubu: The Modern Dance (album - The Modern Dance) Fontana *Tommy McCook And The Supersonics: Black Coffee *Sonic Youth: Within You Without You (v/a album - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) New Musical Express *Stump: Chaos (7") Ensign *Eric B & Rakim: Move The Crowd (The Wild Bunch Remix) (12" - Move The Crowd) Island *Bastard Kestrel: Throat Grip (7" - Cor Trance) Goldhanger *Paul Ngozi: Half Mwenye Half Muntu (YouTube) *Wedding Present: I'm Not Always So Stupid (12" - Nobody's Twisting Your Arm) Reception *King Of The Slums: The Pennine Spitter (12" - England's Finest Hopes) Play Hard *Omega Defcon II: Enter The Dragon (12" - Deathnation) Alpha Omega *feedtime: Fastbuck (album - feedtime) Aberrant *Muslimgauze: Gulfwar (Part One) (album - Abu Nidal) Limited Editions *Chin-Chin: Stay With Me (album - Stop ! Your Crying) 53rd & 3rd *Coldcut Featuring Yaz And The Plastic Population: Doctorin' The House (Vocal) (12" A-Side) (12") Ahead Of Our Time File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-02-20A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-02-20B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:56:15 * 2) 0:55:43 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes